El inicio
by Luka-sama
Summary: Antes de ser All Might, solo era un chico sin poderes llamado Toshinori Yagi con el sueño de ser un héroe. All Might x Oc.


_Yo deteniéndome a pensar en All might de joven (debido a Pinterest) me dije que su adolescencia si bien llena de entrenamiento, debió ser bastante normal y rodeado de personajes que lo ayudaran como a Deku._

 _Boku no hero No me pertenece._

 **El inicio**

Toshinori Yagi es un niño como cualquier otro, que vive en un mundo donde los héroes no son tan imposibles como hace algunos años. Los Quirk no son algo nuevo, pero si están comenzando a estar entre más ciudadanos, lo cual hace que tanto buenas como malas personas comiencen a surgir. Yagi no tiene poderes, para su completo horror y deseos de ser un héroe, cuando cumple seis años, la edad donde algunos compañeros despertaron el suyo, él sigue siendo alguien normal.

No es que sea raro no tener poderes.

Pero él también quiere el suyo.

Quiere ser como el héroe de sus historietas, lanzar telarañas como spider-man o incluso ser un súper soldado como el capitán américa.

.

—No pienses mucho en eso Yagi—habla una voz a su lado.

Voltea a ver a su vecina de toda la vida, una niña de cabellera castaña oscura y grandes ojos morados que lo ve con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Su nombre era Usagi, una niña que siempre era la más pequeña del grupo de su escuela y que también siempre pasaba sonriendo para animarlo.

La vio resentido.

—Lo dices porque tienes un poder—le replica siguiendo jugando con sus figuras de acción.

Era un gran nerd de eso.

Usagi también lo era, siempre veían películas de súper héroes, hablaban sobre el tema. Aun existían muchos villanos en las calles y mucha inseguridad, pero para ambos niños, ver a los héroes que nacían cada día, era la esperanza que deseaban alcanzar.

Su amiga también había sido no solo bendecida con un Quirk, si no también uno poderoso.

Tele transportación.

Su amiga había heredado un poder que muchas veces habían visto en comic, donde podía tele transportarse por el espacio con facilidad y a su gusto. La primera vez que lo hizo fue hace unos meses, donde en medio de un juego, ella termino tele transportándose inconscientemente sobre un lago y cayendo a un metro de altura. Él había estado preocupado, su amiga había soltado una carcajada al salir del agua.

Esta Usagi en cambio lo veía con un brillo preocupado en sus ojos, en lugar de mofarse de su poder sobre él, ella parecía genuinamente culpable de tener uno y él no. Era como si lo hubiera traicionado, pero no era verdad, Usagi solo había sido bendecida con uno, es algo que nadie puede decidir por sí mismo.

La niña de siete años tomo asiento a su lado, sin importarle ensuciar su vestido rosado.

—A veces desearía que los poderes no existieran, que el mundo fuera normal como en tiempos antiguos—expreso ella para su sorpresa.

La vio incrédulo.

Esta parecía genuina.

—Pero los poderes son geniales Usagi—le reprocho como si fuera una tonta por creerlo.

Era verdad, todos solo podían hablar de los Quirk en estos tiempos, sus variedades, sus portadores, los héroes que aparecían y usaban poderes para salvar a otros.

Eran geniales.

El mundo que siempre admiraron en las historias de fantasía, ahora podían ser realidad.

—Las personas ya hacen maldad sin ellos, no crees que ahora con poderes podrían empeorar las cosas—cuestiono la niña como siempre, sobrepasando las cosas.

Siempre le molesto antes que ese era su verdadero poder.

Tal vez debido que aunque sus padres no tuvieran poderes, su padre era un oficial de policía y en su hogar siempre se hablaban sobre incidentes con villanos. En su casa también era similar, sus padres tampoco tenían poderes, era normal que él tampoco tuviera ya que ni genéticamente alguien de su familia los obtuvo. Usagi había tenido al menos un tío de parte de su madre que había conseguido un extraño poder cuando era adulto.

Como si fuera magia.

—Bueno por eso los héroes siempre salvan a otros con una sonrisa—hablo de repente recordando los comic.

La niña lo vio confundida.

—Si yo fuera un héroe, salvaría a todos con una gran sonrisa y sería el mejor de todos—exclamo ahora colocándose de pie y alzando un puño.

Funciono, Usagi soltó una leve risa ante su descaro como siempre.

Yagi pensó que era un asco no tener poderes, pero si podía hacer sonreír a su amiga, tampoco era tan malo.

.

Cuando entraron a la secundaria, más niños nacían cada día con poderes, era como si poco a poco, la población se llenara de poderes y poco a poco dejara de ser una novedad. Era como algo que se estaba trasformando en cotidiano. Lamentablemente con un nuevo crecimiento de poderes, los villanos como héroes crecían cada día. Le hubiera gustado pensar que este era uno de los comic, donde los héroes salvan el día, donde todos sonríen al final y no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero este no era ese mundo.

Yagi observo al lado de sus padres, el rostro estoico de Usagi quien no dejaba de ver al frente con ojos vacíos. La niña de ahora 12 años seguía siendo la más pequeña de la clase, aspecto loli, cabello largo oscuro y ojos morados sin vida.

Quiso acercarse a decirle algo, pero no pudo.

No tenía forma de decir algo.

Mientras la madre de Usagi atendía a todos con una falsa sonrisa, su hija permanecía al lado de la tumba de su padre, sin soltar una lagrima, pero con un alma vacía.

Su padre había salido herido en una confrontación entre héroes y villanos, donde al final, el hospital no pudo salvarle. Yagi había corrido fuera de clases con Usagi, solo para llegar al hospital cuando su padre había entrado en shock por la pérdida de sangre. Recordaba claramente los gritos de su amiga, arrastrándose para verlo y siendo detenido por los enfermeros.

Tomo aire antes de caminar al lado de la niña, quien seguía viendo la tumba, mientras otros se marchaban.

—Usagi—le hablo con cautela y temor que algo le afectara, más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero ella era Usagi, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, habían estado en pañales juntos y crecido entre sueños. La chica que volteo a verlo, no era su mejor amiga, bueno si era, era la versión más rota y triste de ella, quien parecía tan diferente a la niña que hace una semana se reía de él por caerse al correr una carrera.

Abrió la boca, pero solo aire salió de esta.

No tenía nada que decir.

Nada.

Nada podría salvarla.

No de este dolor.

—Este mundo está roto Yagi, nadie puede verlo, pero esta sociedad es una mierda—gruño antes de salir corriendo.

Mientras corría activo su poder, desapareciendo a donde ella quisiera (en un rango de 5 kilómetros por el momento) dejando a Yagi solo en la tumba. Viendo con expresión triste el lugar donde descasaba, aquel hombre que siempre le sonreía, que los llevaba a ambos en la patrulla, que los llevaba a convenciones y que jugaba video juegos con los dos en las noches.

Su garganta se atoro y el dolor en el pecho creció.

—Lo siento tanto Harada-san—susurro al viento, pensando por primera vez igual que Usagi.

Los poderes no se veían tan genial si herían a seres queridos.

.

Después de la muerte de su padre, Usagi no parecía ser la misma, siempre parecía lejana, con la vista distante y expresión meditabunda. Sus notas habían bajado hasta el punto de apenas pasar las materias y no volvió a jugar con él en las tardes. Por otra parte en su hogar, las cosas tampoco parecían tan bien, sus padres estaban hablando sobre el divorcio, de forma tan normal, que le hizo querer vomitar. Para ellos era normal el divorcio, mientras que para él parecía que todo caía en picada.

—Tu madre y yo ya no nos amamos—había dicho su padre intentando explicarle la situación.

Yagi quiso gritarle, que él era quien la había traicionado hace años y que por eso todo pasaba. Su madre parecía tan feliz de separarse, que él no hizo ningún comentario.

Solo vio en cámara lenta, cuando su madre se fue de su hogar, sin importarle que lo dejara con su padre. Envidio tanto la familia de Usagi, sus padres se habían amado con tanto cariño, que fueron como el hogar que siempre busco. En cambio los suyos no se toleraban, lo dejaban de lado y su padre trabajaba todo el día dejándolo solo.

Era un infierno.

¿Para qué lo tuvieron a él?

¿Era necesario en este mundo?

Era solo un chico sin poderes, sin familia, sin amigos.

La soledad era insoportable.

.

Dos semanas después del divorcio de sus padres, Usagi tomo asiento a su lado en clases, parecía aun retraída, pero lo veía de reojo en varias ocasiones. Él quien había pasado dos semanas solo en casa, donde su padre trabajaba todo el día y en las noches salía con sus compañeros de trabajo, no se quejó de recibir contacto de otras personas. La mayoría de sus compañeros le hablaban, siempre sonreían a su alrededor y admitía que tenía carisma para tratar a otros.

Pero ahora no quería eso.

No podía.

No por el momento.

—Te vez como un asco—hablo Usagi en el primer receso que tuvieron.

Él le lanzo una mirada mortal. Sus ojos lucían cansados, aunque no admitía se sentía como una mierda y había llorado en silencio muchas veces.

—¿Has visto tu rostro?—le contrataco mordazmente.

El rostro de la chica lucia demasiado pálido, demasiado derrotado, demasiado cansado.

Entonces después de lo que parecía una eternidad, la chica soltó una leve risita, que no había oído desde la muerte de su padre, que lo hizo también sonreír. Ambos terminaron riendo en el almuerzo, como dos críos estúpidos, que solo pueden ir adelante desde el fondo.

.

A pesar que Usagi era muy adorable, con aspecto de loli y actitudes torpes que te hacen querer ayudarle, también tenía una pésima suerte. Lo supo cuando en medio de una salida a la ciudad, para comprar nuevos comic, la chica fue atrapada por el villano que al tocar a alguien eliminaba su Quirk, tomándola como rehén y haciendo que la salida de amigos, se trasformara en una situación de rehenes.

Durante diez minutos Yagi pudo notar como el villano apuntaba con una pistola a su amiga, quien estaba aterrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Desde la muerte de su padre ella había reusado los poderes, pensando que tal vez si su padre hubiera tenido uno, hubiera sobrevivido.

Estaba asustada.

Sus ojos parecían gritar ayuda.

Pero ningún héroe hizo algo, por temor a que lastimara a alguien.

Él deseo más que nunca tener algún poder, tener una forma de rescatar a su amiga, poder sujetarla entre sus brazos y protegerla de cualquier mal. Era curioso como siempre que algo te afecta personalmente, es cuando vez la gravedad del asunto.

¿Este era su mundo?

Un lugar donde los villanos atrapaban civiles, donde buenas personas morían en las calles, donde otros se lastiman.

¿Nadie hacia algo?

Claro que existían los héroes, siempre habían existido, pero era un 50 vs 50 de bueno y malo, que a veces se inclinaba dependiendo la ocasión. No había nadie que hiciera aluna diferencia, no había algo que seguir, no había alguien poderoso que pudiera proteger a una sociedad.

Era imposible.

Protegerlos a todos.

Pero si tan solo existiera algo que hiciera la diferencia.

En ese momento un héroe hizo un movimiento, el villano alterado también hizo un movimiento, la pistola sonó, la sangre apareció y Yagi pudo ver en cámara lenta como Usagi se desvanecía. Fue cuando sus pies se movieron solos entre la multitud, era solo un chico sin poderes, no podría hacer nada, pero eso no le impidió correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección del villano que pareció sorprendido, cuando se arrojó contra él tirándolo con una barrida en su estómago.

Ambos rodaron por los suelos.

Pero él no pensaba, la vista de Usagi cayendo al suelo, fueron suficientes para moverlo.

Debió hacerlo antes.

No tenía fuerza sobre humana, apenas si entrenaba con sus amigos por diversión, corriendo carreras con Usagi (quien era jodidamente rápida) y los partidos de futbol.

Pero eso no le impidió darle un fuerte puñetazo al villano que se había abalanzado sobre él.

Por él.

Por Usagi.

Por todos los jodidos que aterrorizo.

Los héroes entraron en acción y rápidamente fue inmovilizado, fue cuando él se abalanzo sobre Usagi, quien estaba en el suelo. Tuvo terror, de perder a su amiga, de perder a otro ser querido y uno de sus pilares más fuertes.

Ara su alivio, esta soltó un quejido, se intentó incorporar con sangre saliendo de un costado de su cabeza. Al parecer la bala le había rozado, pero no atravesado.

—¿Yagi?—cuestiono Usagi confundida cuando la envolvió en un mortal abrazo.

Entre los héroes ese día, Nana Shimura veía desde lejos al chico abrazar a su amiga, mientras lloraba agradeciendo que estuviera con vida.

.

Cuando Nana Shimura apareció frente a él, preguntándole cosas de héroes y sobre él, sin duda pensó que esto era algo raro. Se alegró que Usagi estuviera ocupada con el festival, para haberlo dejado a solas, ya que no sabía si podría ser igual frente a ella. Usagi era su amiga, pero también tenía todo lo que él siempre quiso, Quirk. Por eso cuando Nana explico cariñosamente que todo héroe que conocía, siempre se movió sin pensarlo, justo como él al intentar proteger a su amiga, no pudo evitar sentir lagrimas que retuvo a duras penas.

Nana se rio de él, preguntándole que era lo que deseaba si se convirtiera en héroe.

La respuesta era fácil.

Lo supo siempre.

—Sería un héroe que salvara a otros con una sonrisa, me convertiría en el pilar que ocupa esta sociedad—explico con paciencia y calma.

Nana parecía a punto de reírse de él, hasta que vio sus ojos.

No sabía que expresión tenían estos.

Probablemente la misma cuando el padre de Usagi murió, o cuando sus padres se divorciaron, cuando la señora de la tienda de la esquina falleció en un ataque de villanos dejando a su nieto solo. El mismo rostro que tenía siempre que pensaba en lo mal que estaba todo, en lo mucho que otros sufrían. Los ojos que tuvo el día en que pensó que su mejor amiga estuvo a punto de morir.

Y no pudo hacer nada.

Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo.

—Interesante—hablo Nana con una media sonrisa, que le hizo olvidar todo por unos momentos.

La mujer vestida de héroe, tenía esa aura de héroe, ese brillo que los grandes tienen y una sonrisa comparada con el sol.

.

Usagi no se tomó bien que el tiempo juntos se redujera a casi cero, no podía explicarle la situación, la verdad, todo el asunto del one for all o el all for one. Tampoco sabía cómo explicarle que había tenido la oportunidad entre millones, de heredar un Quirk y poder convertirse en un héroe. Solamente le dijo a Usagi que entrara en la U.A, ella dijo que no estaba interesada, pero después de suplicarle, ella dijo que entrenaría para eso si tanta insistencia tenía.

Él no estuvo mejor.

Aunque Nana tenía la sonrisa de un ángel, tenía el entrenamiento de un ser maligno. Al principio no se quejó, siempre quiso un poder y la idea de entrenar por uno no era malo, pero después de un mes donde apenas si podía respirar, comenzó a pensar que no todo era tan bueno. Faltaban dos años para entrar a la U.A la mejor academia de héroes por el momento, su meta era simple, entrenar un año para conseguir el cuerpo necesario para soportar el poder y un año para poder entrenarlo.

—Yagi-kun este hombre nos va ayudar—hablo Nana entrando con una sonrisa y un hombre con traje de héroe atrás de ella.

Los ojos de Yagi se abrieron ilusionados.

—Gran Torino—exclamo extasiado.

El hombre lo vio como si fuera una cucaracha, ese debió ser un indicio de que algo malo pasaría.

.

Dos años de entrenamiento espartano, no solo mejoraron el cuerpo de Yagi, también le hicieron ver a base de entrenamiento, que las cosas no son tan fáciles como quería. Cada día que pasaba, cada momento, le indicaron que el sueño de ser un pilar de la paz, tal vez era algo infantil y casi imposible de conseguir. Aun así el día del examen de la U.A, fue cuando después de pocas veces de verse ocasionalmente, volvió a ver a Usagi por más de cinco segundos y saludos vagos.

Usagi seguía siendo Usagi, una chica con aspecto loli, cabello ahora teñido hasta sus caderas en tono castaño algo claro y las puntas de un morado difuminado. Sus ojos ahora volvían a tener un poco más de brillo, pero su rostro era algo perfilado.

—Yagi—le saludo con la mano en alto y esa sonrisa que siempre tenía.

Usagi era comprensiva, incluso cuando él le explico que no podía decirle nada, ella comprendió que algo pasaba y le dio su espacio. Toda la vida juntos les había dado ese poder de mejores amigos, de comprender al otro en esos momentos. Le dio alegría que a pesar de su cambio físico, seguía siendo su mejor amiga de siempre.

—Lista para patear traseros—hablo emocionado apretando los puños.

Ella no comprendía aun al igual que nadie sobre su Quirk milagroso, pero ella no se quejaba, parecía tan alegre por él, que le daba pena no explicarle toda la situación.

—Por favor, esto es un juego de niños—bromeo con voz altanera.

Ambos chocaron las palmas antes de entrar al examen.

.

Aunque casi se rompe un hueso del pie por sobre esfuerzo, Yagi logro entrar como el mejor de su clase, mientras que Usagi entro en el puesto cinco. Esta pareció incrédula de haber sido derrotada, pero aseguro que ella mejoraría y lo superaría. Él estaba extasiado, emocionado, en una nube de felicidad. Él tenía un poder, él, Toshinori Yagi, ahora estaba en la academia de héroes.

El primer día de clases entro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buen día—dijo radiante al chico a su lado, de cabellera oscura y mirada algo somnolienta.

El chico lo vio aburrido.

—¿Qué tiene de buenos?—gimoteo el chico desconocido antes de entrar a clases.

Detrás de ellos Usagi soltó una risa.

Quiso golpearle en la cara.

.

Estar tanto tiempo enfocado en el entrenamiento, le hizo difícil acostumbrarse al ritmo de las clases, eran bastante rudas, pero estaba decidido a ser el primero. Quería dejarle en claro a todos, que sería el mejor de todos, que sería un pilar, que ayudaría a la sociedad. Todos tenían poderes asombrosos, era casi imposible para él no actuar emocionado en los entrenamientos al enfrentarse a otros. Sobre todo con Usagi, que no solo había mejorado la fuerza física y técnicas de escape, su habilidad de transportarse era tan rápida, que era todo un reto luchar contra esta.

En el festival deportivo, lo dio todo, incluso más del 15% de su poder que era lo que controlaba en la actualidad, logro hacer un verdadero escándalo entre las agencias cuando vieron su despliegue de poder contra un héroe que podía endurecer partes de su cuerpo. El llegar con toda potencia y derribarlo de un golpe tan potente, hizo que todos lo vieran con la boca abierta.

Había sonreído al final, viendo entre la multitud a Nana, quien le hizo el pulgar arriba, a su lado Torino le ignoro como siempre.

Cuando llego con el premio con sus compañeros, Usagi se abalanzo contra él en un fuerte abrazo, todos lo felicitaron impresionados.

Años de esfuerzo recompensados.

.

—Me gustas Harada-san—hablo uno de sus compañeros de clases con esos lentes cuadrados y una sonrisa nerviosa cuando le ofreció un ramo de flores a Usagi.

Que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Otsuka.

Ambos se habían detenido en medio de clases incrédulos, Yagi por la situación en sí, Usagi porque efectivamente no se esperaba eso. Si lo pensaba bien Yagi sabía que Usagi era linda, en un aspecto loli tierna kawai que enamora a otros, pero nunca había tenido mucho que ver con chicos, generalmente porque siempre estuvieron juntos.

Yagi volteo a ver a su amiga, quien parecía haberse tragado un limón por su rostro agrio.

—Lo siento Yamada-san no siento lo mismo—explico algo torpe.

El chico voz extrema la vio convertido en piedra, antes que Usagi siguiera su camino apenada y él fuera torpemente detrás de ella.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Apresuro el paso, al llegar junto su amiga, esta tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado y una extraña inseguridad apareció en su interior. Todo su tiempo libre era en entrenamientos con Nana y gran Torino (tenia escalofríos de solo pensarlo), Usagi por otro lado era popular entre los chicos, no es que él no comenzara a serlo entre las chicas, solo que estaba tan concentrado en ser héroe que…

Choco contra la espalda de Usagi que se detuvo de la nada.

La vio confundido, ella parecía algo lejana en ese momento.

—¿Usagi?—

—No hay tiempo para amor verdad, solamente ocupamos convertirnos en héroes, no hay tiempo para eso—chillo esta rápidamente en su propia mente.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en su actitud nerviosa, algo tímida y mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez había mentido a Otsuka. No es que Otsuka fuera feo, chico rubio, algo escandaloso, pero le había visto en ocasiones reír con Usagi sobre gustos musicales.

Se sintió incomodo por dentro.

Algo no estaba bien.

Algo chispeaba dentro.

—El amor es algo importante Usagi, aunque vayas a ser héroe no tiene nada de malo, si es alguien que también entrena para lo mismo no hay problema ya que ambos se comprenden sobre lo que eso significa—mascullo algo huraño atrayendo la atención de la chica.

El amor no era malo, aunque él no tenía tiempo para eso, su única meta era ser el símbolo de la paz, ser un héroe que ayudara a otros.

Nada más.

Conforme había pasado el primer año en la U.A comprendía cada vez la dificultad de su sueño, los sacrificios que debería afrontar, las pruebas que debería pasar. Nana le había explicado al mal que debía enfrentar, el villano definitivo que tenían que derrotar.

Él no debía pensar en nada más.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando una mano tomo suavemente la suya, alzo la vista para ver sorprendido a Usagi sonriéndole con cariño.

—Está bien Yagi, entiendo que tu estas preocupado por otras cosas, tu rostro lo dice…solamente….olvídalo—hablo viendo a otro lado, pero sin soltar su mano, que parecía quemar al contacto.

Era ridículo, antes se habían dado de la mano, esto no era nada diferente.

Pero lo era.

Cuando lo soltó, sintió un vacío en su interior.

—Aunque ahora quieres llamarte All Might, un poco ostentoso de mi parte—exclamo la chica encogiéndose de hombros cambiando el tema radicalmente.

Tal vez era lo mejor.

—Siento mucho eso, Bunny girl—hablo moviendo las cejas divertido.

Entonces Usagi sonrió.

Entonces todo parecía bien.

¿Verdad?

.

El tercer año estaba dando inicio, él como numero 1 dos años consecutivos fue quien le dio la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de ingreso. Entre todos ellos se sorprendió de conocer a un chico que entro por recomendación, Enji Todoroki tenía un magnifico Quirk de flamas que era demasiado genial, el único problema que tenía con este, era que parecía verlo con enojo al enterarse que era el número 1 de su generación.

—Ese chico me da escalofríos—reconoció ante su amiga, quien se rio divertida.

Curiosamente al grupo de dos, se habían añadido dos nuevos personajes en el último año. Sakura una chica de cabellera corta castaño oscuro y grandes ojos azules que tenía el poder leer mentes, mientras Daisuke era el chico Quirk que le daba súper fuerza, pero aun así no podía vencer a Yagi. Entre los cuatro habían tenido que hacer un proyecto final, que los había terminado uniendo.

—Yagi-kun tiene un admirador—hablo Daisuke con burla en sus ojos.

Las dos chicas rieron.

Yagi los ignoro, sintiendo escalofríos al ver al chico Todoroki.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

Las pasantías no eran tan geniales, aunque tenía miles de ofertas, al final termino aceptando las de Nana y Gran Torino, que estaban más preocupados por su entrenamiento que por dejarlo disfrutar. Usagi y Sakura fueron con otros héroes de mejor calidad, en cambio Daisuke termino en la empresa de su padre ayudando y saliendo en algunas noticias.

Él quería salir en noticias.

Quería ser el pilar de la sociedad.

—Para ser un pilar no creo que deba limpiar tanto—mascullo por bajo haciendo la limpieza del edificio, mientras Nana reía divertida ante un programa de televisión, con Torino comiendo s comida precalentada.

Era solo un esclavo para ellos en vacaciones.

—Menos hablar y más trabajo—gruño el Gran Torino.

Comenzó a barrer más fuerte.

Que indignante.

.

A pesar de ser estudiantes de héroes y tener los mejores promedios de su generación, los chicos también disfrutaban de cosas banales, como una competencia de comida en medio del centro comercial. Aunque no eran rivales y eran más amigos, Daisuke y Yagi tenían una rivalidad en cosas pequeñas, como quien ganaría ese concurso. Para su no sorpresa, Sakura los arraso por completo, demostrando que aunque no tuviera un cuerpo grande, su estómago parecía tener un agujero negro.

Media hora después, en medio del hogar de Usagi, Yagi comenzó a vomitar todo lo que tenía en su interior.

—Que desperdicio de comida—hablo Usagi sin asco dándole un masaje en la espalda.

Quiso agradecerle, pero el vómito se lo impidió.

.

La primera vez que se enfrentó a un villano, perdió, a pesar de tener su licencia provisional, a pesar de estar rodeado de sus amigos, a pesar de tener un Quirk maravilloso, había perdido torpemente. Fue Daisuke quien con un grito de guerra logro derribar a el sujeto con ayuda de Sakura que termino por leer su pensamientos. Pero él había perdido, aunque nadie lo vio, aunque solo sus amigos sabían, había perdido patéticamente.

Cuando el tipo fue arrestado, sus amigos dijeron que fue un trabajo en grupo, pero él no hizo nada.

Había tenido miedo en el último segundo.

De herir a alguien.

Por eso había terminado en su antiguo hogar, sentado en su vieja habitación, viendo los comic que leía de niños. Sobre héroes que vencen villanos, peleas épicas y ninguno congelándose antes de hacer lo que se supone debe hacer.

Nana iba a matarlo.

—Yagi—llamo alguien a su lado.

Salió de su letargo, viendo a Usagi sentada a su lado, viéndolo preocupada y sosteniendo su hombro.

Sonrió en forma de mueca, sin sentirlo, sin sentirse.

—Soy un inútil—hablo con molestia en su voz.

Por eso había nacido sin Quirk, por eso no merecía este don, todo había sido un error.

Los suaves y pequeños brazos de su amiga lo envolvieron de forma maternal, no se quejó, se dejó hacer. Sentir la calidez en su cuerpo frio, sentir que alguien lo quería a pesar de su inutilidad, sentirse que no estaba muerto o no servía para nada.

—No lo eres Yagi, tu eres mi héroe—hablo su amiga a su oído.

El llanto salió de sus ojos, mientras se aferraba a ella con miedo.

.

No le costó mucho después de eso (con burlas notorias de Sakura y Daisuke) saber que tenía un enamoramiento fuerte por Usagi, tal vez el haber vivido juntos desde siempre le había hecho no darse cuenta, hasta que alguien más lo señalo como evidente. No sabía cuándo o dónde, tal vez desde niños cuando siempre jugaban juntos, tal vez de adolecentes cuando la vio convertirse en chica, tal vez cuando sano su corazón de caer.

Tampoco importaba mucho.

Amaba a Usagi, pero él tenía un sueño.

Ser el pilar de la justicia, ser el símbolo de la paz, ayudar a la sociedad, ser el hombre de cambio.

Salir con Usagi solo lo distraería, tener alguien así era una debilidad como fortaleza, pero solo lo retrasaría. Tenía un entrenamiento, un camino, algo que seguir.

Él no saldría con Usagi.

Solo serían amigos.

Entonces…

—Cita doble—hablaron Usagi y él al mismo tiempo.

Daisuke y Sakura llevaban un mes saliendo juntos, a pesar del Quirk de la chica, eran una pareja bastante estable. Pero ambos habían notado sus sentimientos, sus acciones y ahora querían juntarlos a ellos, no importara que él se negara mil veces.

Así que terminaron en medio del parque de diversiones, con sus amigos burlándose de ellos y él sufriendo porque esto era solo un pequeño sueño que no se haría realidad.

Tengo una meta.

Por mis amigos.

Por los ciudadanos.

Por Usagi.

Su sueño implicaba sacrificios, que él estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Pero en medio de ese parque de diversiones, con la chica riendo a su lado, comiendo helados como amante de dulces y riendo. Pensó que a veces era tan fácil fingir que todo estaba bien y dejarse llevar. Aunque para él, solo era un sueño pasajero.

Una mano lo hizo saltar, viendo a Usagi sujetar su mano con una leve sonrisa.

—Está bien Yagi, yo entiendo tu sueño…no debes pensar en mi por eso—hablo de la nada.

Tal vez el Quirk de leer mentes lo tenía ella y no Sakura.

Usagi seguía sonriendo, una parte de él se encogía ante el simple acto.

—Tú vas a ser el símbolo de la paz, yo no quiero ser tu debilidad, pero por ahora…solo olvidemos todo y seamos solo Usagi y Yagi, como cuando fuimos niños—explico con una sonrisa tierna.

Solo un sueño.

Sonrió asintiendo.

Pensando que esa tarde, serviría para momentos difíciles adelante, un sueño.

Por eso cuando esta le dio un suave beso en los labios al despedirse, pensó que ese sueño era demasiado cálido para ser verdad.

.

Todos tenían altas expectativas cuando salió de la academia U,A, habiendo cambiado tanto, dándoles un nuevo ideal, o nuevo seguir, una esperanza que esperaba guiar a toda la sociedad. Él sería la nueva esperanza de la sociedad, el seria el héroe novato que restauraría todo en paz, que les daría a los ciudadanos la tranquilidad que no tuvo el de niño. Por eso el siguiente año fuera de la academia se esforzó el triple, queriendo demostrarle a todos, que su deseo de ser un pilar, era un deseo real y no una mera fantasía.

Entonces…eso paso.

All for one.

Había escuchado de Nana que ese era el reto, la estrella alcanzar, el mal que debía vencer para restaurar a la sociedad, cuando esta estaba con vida. Incluso cuando ya se había enfrentado al villano, cuando su profesora murio y Torino tuvo que sacarlo de ahí, no parecia tan tenebroso como ahora. Porque el verlo en persona, el rostro de la maldad, ojos fríos que en ese omento sujetaban a Usagi por el cuello, con sangre saliendo de su ojo faltante y todo su cuerpo herido.

Entonces lucho contra él, enfrentándolo en medio de esa noche fría, donde por primera vez, probo el golpe de la sangre en su boca ante la fuerza monstruosa que se supone debía derrotar.

Nuevamente fallando.

Como cuando Nana murio.

Aun siendo el inutil niño que no controlaba todo su poder.

—Tranquilo heredero de la flama, esta noche no vengo por poderes o para derrotarte, solo quería ver el elegido de esa mujer nuevamente, pero nada parece haber cambiado—hablo divertido en sus ojos.

Intento decir algo, pero el pie sobre su pecho, el instinto homicida, su amiga inconsciente entre los escombros.

Este hombre no era normal.

Era demasiado fuerte.

Demasiado poderoso.

El mal en persona.

—Me pregunto…como avanzara nuestra historia—cuestiono este divertido, antes que terminara inconsciente.

El día siguiente en el hospital.

Torino lo visito preocupado.

Pero él solo se quedó inmóvil.

Sintiendo el peso de la humanidad en sus hombros, con el rostro de la maldad asechándolo en su espalda, donde los anteriores elegidos, clamaban por la derrota del mal.

.

.

.

—All Might—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Salto un poco en su cuerpo deteriorado, saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver a Midoriya a su lado preocupado. Desde su enfrentamiento con All for one, había estado preocupado e incluso le había salvado en su entrenamiento en clases. En lugar de preocuparse por el pronto examen de la licencia provisional, estaba a su lado.

Era un buen chico.

En realidad Midoriya le recordaba un poco a Usagi, ambos fanáticos de los héroes, ambos muy inteligentes y que analizaban todo a su alrededor y con una sonrisa similar al sol.

—Lo siento joven Midoriya, estaba pensando en una persona que quiero conozcas hoy—hablo con una sonrisa que distrajo al chico en su día libre.

Lo había llamado en la mañana y lo había buscado para que le conociera, no hablaban mucho, pero sabía que se alegraría mucho de conocer al chico que siempre mencionaba cuando hablaban. Midoriya confundido había aceptado acompañarlo, ambos llegando temprano al café que sería el centro de reunión.

La puerta hacia un sonido de campana al pasar por este, que atraía la atención de todos.

Uno de esos tintineos llego con la persona que buscaba.

Seguía siendo de baja estatura, contextura delgada y largo cabello castaño oscuro como era su color original. Uno de sus ojos era morado, mientras que el otro tenía un parque invisible por un mechón de cabello por la falta de este. Sus ropas eran de civil normal, no ostentosas e incluso se veía mucho más joven de su edad.

Su ojo lo detecto, sonriendo infantilmente como siempre.

Su corazón a pesar de los años, latió cálidamente ante la bienvenida de la chica.

—YAGI—chillo como una colegiala abrazándolo con fuerza sobrehumana, aunque su interior dolió por sus viejas heridas, se dejó hacer por la mujer que restregaba su mejilla contra la suya.

Midoriya veía el intercambio confundido.

Al separarse la mujer volteo a ver al chico, antes de sonreír algo tierna, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza a pesar de no conocerlo.

Momentos después de rescatar a su protegido, los tres estaban en la mesa tomando café.

—Bunny girl, eres la heroína con mejor nivel de rescate en Europa, también has trabajado para eliminar muchas redes de villanos en américa y tu Quirk es simplemente sorprendente—hablo Midoriya emocionado como todo un fan-boy.

Usagi sonrió cálidamente.

—Aunque ahora hago trabajo de oficina, tuve una mala jugada con un villano que ha provocado que mi Quirk no funcione del todo a mi gusto—explico esta con pesar.

All might le lanzo una mirada de reojo, recordando vagamente las noticias, una llamada por teléfono, la mujer llorando en medio del hospital sintiendo que había fallado a los demás cuando una niña murió ese día. Fue la primera vez en diez años que se hablaron.

Luego las charlas volvieron a ser normales entre ambos.

—Aun así fuiste genial, tengo todas las tarjetas coleccionables y videos en redes sociales—estallo Deku emocionado.

Usagi rio encantada, ambos hablando sobre su poder, sobre los viejos héroes, ambos como un par de nerds.

Tenía razón.

Usagi amaba a Deku.

—Tengo una niña de tu edad, sin duda se llevarían de maravilla—hablo está emocionada, a lo que Deku se sonrojo levemente avergonzado.

La punzada en su interior ardió con fuerza esta vez.

Era como ponerle acido a la herida.

Pero aun ahora, aun después de perder su fuerza, no podía dar marcha atrás a las elecciones del pasado.

Aun así si tan solo pudiera saber más…un poco más.

—¿Tienes una hija?—cuestiono Deku sorprendido.

Usagi sonrió con ternura.

—Hikari, está en una academia de héroes en U.S.A, cada día es tan hermosa como yo—hablo con las manos en sus mejillas emocionada de hablar de su hija.

Deku pareció emocionado diciendo que no sabía de eso, a lo que Usagi respondió que la alejo mucho de los medios como protección. Tenía sentido para el niño, pero incluso a él no podía decirle, no podía arriesgarse más. No después de aquel fallo años atrás, de un accidente, de ambos, All Might y Bunny Girl, acordando que era mejor que nadie supiera la verdad.

Su pequeña luz Hikari.

¿Estaría ella bien?

Había visto leves videos en internet de la nueva estrella de la mejor academia del occidente, con un Quirk de transformarse en lo que quisiera, propio de ella, una chica que brillaba como el sol, que sería el pilar de la justicia al igual que otros jóvenes.

—Espero algún día conocerla—hablo Deku emocionado.

Poco después que fuera por los pedidos de ambos, diciendo que no se molestaran y que traería algo.

Entonces se vieron, Usagi sonriendo, él con una media sonrisa.

—¿Es cierto?—pregunto, ella sabía que era verdad.

No tenían tanta comunicación, este momento era una suerte por el trabajo de la mujer que tuvo que venir por asuntos personales, corriendo cuando vio todo por televisión, sobre su verdadera condición.

Sintió una mano sobre la suya, al igual que cuando era niños, cálida y con ojos que no lo culpaban, nunca reprochando, solo apoyándolo a seguir adelante.

—Esa mocosa rubia es igual de problemática que su padre, me ha sacado canas a esta edad—músico la mujer con pesar.

Entonces sonrió.

—Pero no te preocupes por Hikari, ella es lista, entiende la situación…ahora debes preocuparte por este niño, ocupa ayuda Yagi…este mundo sigue ocupando pilares—hablo Usagi con seriedad.

Era verdad.

Como siempre.

Era el camino que el eligió, su deber, su responsabilidad.

Asintió decidido a que este sacrifico, también era necesario, para que ambas no salieran más heridas, para que no cometiera el mismo error que su predecesora.

Deku llego con dos bandejas de comida, Usagi sonrió emocionada ante el postre dulce.

—Tengo miles de historias de Yagi cuando era un niño torpe, tu solo pídelas—hablo de pronto Usagi.

Gimió por bajo al tiempo que Deku parecía emocionado.

Era malvada.

Pero así los tres, comiendo y contando historias, por un momento Yagi volvió a sentirse en un mundo de ensueño, donde la maldad no lo atormentaba. Un nuevo sueño, que le ayudaría a sostenerse en las luchas venideras, porque estaban muy lejos de la meta.

Aunque ahora…la batuta la llevaba Midoriya y él se encargaría de guiarlo.

Porque ese fue su elección.

Era hora del inicio de Midoriya Izuku.

 **Fin**

 _Siempre pienso que All Might es el símbolo de la paz y que le da a la sociedad tranquilidad, cuando desapareció en los últimos capítulos, me dio a entender que todo es muy frágil y todos están preocupados. Todos quieren llenar el enorme hueco que dejo._

 _Entonces me deja pensando…como fue antes que él fuera el símbolo de la paz._

 _Que lo impulso a querer ser un pilar._

 _Aquí una vaga idea._

 _(Edite algunas cosas por comentarios que me llegaron en otra cuenta, sobre que Nana había muerto antes que Yagi saliera de la academia o unos pequeños fallos tecnicos. Gracias por informarme de estos para editarlos)_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
